History Repeats Itself
by Scarlet Rose2
Summary: Harry's dating Ginny, and Lily and James's spirits are afraid that what happened to them will happen to Harry. Chapter *3* is up
1. The Beginning

history

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. All hail the great Joanne Rowling!

A/N: If something's in _italic _then it's from Lily and James point of view. If it's regular, then it's from Harry's.

History Repeats Itself 

_It was a normal day in the life/death of Lily and James Potter. Every minute of the day, they watched there son because since they would never have the parents/son relationship _(A/N: Don't worry, no incest or slash implied!)_ that they would have if they were alive. However, they were invisible to him and everyone else.___

Harry had just gone on a date with Ginny, and he was satisfied. They went to Hogsmead and got a butterbeer. It wasn't much, but it was fun talking to Ginny. They had a very interesting debate and a conversation about the Chudley Cannons.

_Lily was uneasy about something that had been bothering her starting when Neville had recently become much better friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and increased during the date. She explained it to James._

_"James, you know how Harry looks and acts almost exactly like you?" she asked._

_"And how Ginny is a mirror image of you except for her eyes?" he added._

_"Exactly. But that's not the end of it. Have you noticed a similarity between Moony and Hermione? Both quite brainy, but likeable."_

_"And Padfoot and Ron! I don't know why I never reliezed it! They're both –" _

_"-jokesters and feel overshadowed by their best friends. Neville and Wormtail are so alike there's no use explaining it," finished Lily._

Harry's feelings for Ginny had changed during his fifth year. He finally mustered up the courage to ask her out, after Cho Chang dumped him. Now, in his seventh year, they had been going out for a little more than a year. He went back to his dorm, changed into pajamas and fell asleep.

_"I don't see what's so bad about these likenesses," said a puzzled James._

_"Don't you SEE! It's history repeating itself! If Harry and Ginny get married, Voldemort will come after them. Dumbledore won't be around at that time, he'll probably be dead! My theory is Neville will betray them, nothing against him now, because he's just a kid. But James! I want to protect Harry! I don't want what happened to us to happen to him!" cried Lily._

_"Lily, first of all,the only way to accomplish that is to break Harry and Ginny up. That would make them unhappy. Second of all, how could we do that without freaking Harry out? If Harry is destined to have a short life, at least it will be happy. Mere spirits can't change fate," said James grimly._

_ _

__Harry had a nightmare. He was married to Ginny, and he had daughter named Natalie. Then Voldemort broke into their house. Harry insisted that Ginny take Natalie and escape. She did."Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort before Harry could mutter one spell. Then he watched Voldemort kill Ginny as she tried to shield Natalie. Voldemort pointed his wand at her and-

_"Fine. We won't break Harry and Ginny up," replied Lily as a silent tear rolled down her cheek._

_ _

__Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his scar burning. __

__


	2. The Middle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
A/N: If something's in italics, then it's from Lily and James's POV. If it's not, it's from Harry's.  
  
History Repeats Itself  
Chapter 2  
  
It was the end of Harry's seventh year. He and Ginny had still been going out, and Ron and Hermione finally got together at the end of sixth year. When Ron told Harry, he felt like saying "It's about time!" Ron had just told Harry that he was going to propose on Graduation Day. Harry would propose to Ginny, but she still had HER seventh year to go through. Neville also started dating Susan Bones in his fifth year, but he was too scared to propose.  
Harry and Ron were going to become Aurors, and Hermione was going to teach Transfiguration. Dumbledore had died a few days ago, and Professor McGonagall found it way too hard to teach Transfiguration AND fulfill her Headmistress duties. The thought of Dumbledore still saddened almost everyone at Hogwarts, emphasis on the ALMOST.  
  
Lily and James witnessed Harry telling Ron and Hermione about his dream, and they couldn't accept the fact that Harry and Ginny were going to die. They were also worried about if Natalie was going to die or not. They were pretty sure that she wouldn't, and would follow the same path as Harry, and become known as Natalie, the girl who lived.  
"At least we'll be able to finally talk to Harry, and watch Natalie grow up," sighed James sadly. Lily nodded.  
  
A year passed, Ron and Hermione were married and Harry was ready to propose to Ginny. He was sweating, and shivering uncontrollably. Step by step, inch by inch, slow and steady. His mind raced. "  
"Ginny, I've known you for eight years, I love you, will you marry me?" he muttered to himself.   
Yes, that would do. It wasn't the best proposal, but Ginny wouldn't mind.   
"Ginny, c-can I ask y-y-you s-something?" he stuttered.  
"Of course Harry. What is it?" replied the smiling Ginny.  
"GinnyI'veknownyoumarryme?" said Harry quietly.  
"What?"  
"Ginny, I've known you for eight years, I love you, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"James, Harry proposed. It's all downhill from here on."  
"Lily, there's nothing we can do," replied James.  
"I know. We have to be happy for him. It's the happiest time of his life. He's getting married."  
"After he and Ginny die, there will be more conversation. With me, you, Harry, and Ginny, there will be lots to talk about."  
"James, I apprieciate the optimisim, but I don't want to talk about him dying."  
  
Two months later:  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" asked Ginny.  
"Sure."  
"I'm pregnant. It's a girl."   
  
  
  
  



	3. The End

disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Natalie Potter. Natalie McDonald is in the fourth book, so I don't own her either.

A/N: This is not the last chapter. "The Conclusion" is going to be the last chapter. Any paragraphs that have *'s around them are from Lily and James's point of view. If they don't, it's from Harry's.

History Repeats Itself Chapter Three 

Harry stared at her. He should have been expecting something like this now that they were married. However, this came as a total surprise.

"How long have you been pregnant? What are we going to name her?" he asked.

"I'm two months pregnant. We could name her after my friend Natalie McDonald." Voldemort had killed Natalie McDonald during her winter break.

"Okay. Natalie Potter had a ring to it." Harry responded.

"Ron and Hermione have a son, don't they?" asked Ginny,

"Yes. A little boy named Gregory. He was born a few days ago, so he'll be seven months older than Natalie, and in the same year at Hogwarts."

*Lily and James didn't know what to think. They had known what was going to happen, but until that moment, they hadn't fully believed that Harry and Ginny were going to die. Now, they were shocked and not shocked at the same time.

"At least they don't know what's going to happen to them," commented the depressed James.

"But we do," replied Lily sadly.*

Seven months later:

Harry was holding his daughter for the first time, and Ginny was breathing heavily. Natalie had bright green eyes like Harry, and flaming red hair like Ginny. Harry was strongly reminded of Lily Potter.

"Her name is Natalie Lily Potter." declared Harry.

Ginny smiled. She liked that name.

"Natalie Lily Potter it is."

*Lily was delighted with her granddaughter. She was honored that Harry and Ginny named her middle name after her.

James however, was grim. Voldemort was getting stronger, and would most likely attack the Potters in a year or less.*

A year later:

It was Natalie's birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Natalie,

Happy Birthday to you!" sang Harry and Ginny.

Natalie giggled. She wasn't quite sure what a birthday was, but it was fun!

Harry handed Natalie package. He told her to open it. It was a toy broomstick. He placed her on it and she laughed.

Harry heard the front door burst open and an evil laugh the he quickly reconised as Voldemort's. It was clear what happened. Neville betrayed them. 

(A/N: It's pretty clear what happened. Harry and Ginny made Ron their secret keeper, but switched to Neville as a bluff. Neville betrayed them. Same old, same old.)

"Ginny! Take Natalie and go! I'll hold him off! I've done it before anyway!" shouted Harry almost on instinct. Ginny whimpered but obeyed. Natalie was confused. Why had the fun ended? Something was wrong.

Before Harry had a chance to attack, Voldemort had killed him. 

"Natalie, hide quick!" Ginny whispered franticly as she looked around for a place to hide, too. Natalie quickly jumped behind the sofa. Voldemort stepped in five seconds later.

"If you tell me where your daughter is, I might spare you." Voldemort said smirking.

"NEVER!" screamed Ginny.

"Fine then. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. 

"Natalie, I have candy for you and I'll give it to you if you come out from your hiding place." Voldemort lied.

Natalie crept out from behind the sofa.

Don't forget to REVIEW! J

THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER.


End file.
